Unusual Date
by Imasillygoose
Summary: Haruhi gets drunk while on a date at Hikaru's apartment... :D LEMON.


This is my first write here. I hope you like...

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Hikaru had been dating for a while now. They had been out of high school for a few years now, and both were 23. Haruhi had made plans with Hikaru at his new place, a penthouse in his office building where he worked. She had dressed in a nice dress and heeled shoes. He hair she had left short and boyish. She left her new apartment, where she lived alone, and took her new car to his building. He grabbed her purse and went into the building. It was a brand new building and everything had a fresh, new feel to it. She passed through the lobby and boarded an elevator. She pushed her key into the slot to go to Hikaru's floor. She pressed the button, granting her access.<p>

Riding the elevator up, she fixed her dress and smoothed her hair slightly. She'd gotten into the habit of wearing a thin layer of makeup over her face, so she checked in a mirror she had in her bag to make sure she looked okay. When she got to his floor, the doors opened and she walked into his sleek, new place. It had a modern red and black look to it, matching Hikaru's boyish styles. He was the first thing she saw, though. He was dressed in black pants and shoes with a white button-up shirt untucked. His hair styled to perfection. He had two glasses of red wine in his hands.

"Nice dress," Hikaru snickered at her as he made his way over to her.

She looked down at herself, "You mean this dress?" She wore a black dress without straps and a scarlet scarf around her neck. "I thought it was quite dreary, if you ask me."

Hikaru chuckled, "Of course, my designs are just too stylish and fresh for you." He handed her one of the wine glasses.

Haruhi took it graciously and sipped, "What's for dinner?"

Hikaru turned and made his way through the living room and into the kitchen were there was a tall table with two plates of food on them. Haruhi followed him in and sat down when he pulled out her chair for her.

"Looks good." Haruhi said with a monotone voice.

"It is." Hikaru replied as he sat down. They ate and spoke small talk with eachother for the meal. Usually, their dinners where more casual with jeans and tshirts and they'd cook ramen on the stove. This date felt different to Haruhi, with fancy clothing and delicious food, already cooked and ready to eat when she got there. It excited her slightly.

After the meal, Hikaru offered his hand and asked her to dance with him.

Haruhi had already had two glasses of the fine wine and was feeling a bit tipsy, "I better not.." she replied.

"Oh come on, Haru. It'll be fun!" He grabbed at her hand anyway and brought her back into the living room. They danced to music for a while, Hikaru cracking jokes and Haruhi continued to give him an irritated look.

Finally, Haruhi let go and sat down on the sofa, Hikaru sitting beside her, pouring them another glass of wine.

"Why so nice?" Haruhi asked as she took the glass.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru sipped from his glass.

"I mean the food, the clothes, the romantic music... We don't usually have dates like this." Haruhi was practically gulping down the wine.

"I thought I'd try something different," Hikaru said, topping off her glass for her.

"Different is good..." Haruhi tapped her chin playfully.

Hikaru had set his glass down and he kept filling her glass when she asked for more wine while they casually spoke for a little while. Finally, Haruhi's phrases started to slur and she was speaking nonsense. Hikaru helped her to her feet and she leaned into him, "Let's dance more..." she said, unsteady on her feet.

"Is that such a good idea?" Hikaru asked with a devilish grin.

"Come on, Hikaru!" Haruhi partially slurred.

"Okay..." Hikaru turned the music back up and let her dance with him. She giggled hysterically a few times before she asked him to kiss her.

"Kiss you?" Hikaru asked. He always kissed Haruhi, but not when she's drunk.

"You kiss me, or I'll kiss you!" She slurred badly.

Hikaru wasted no time in kissing her. His hands cupped her delicate face. He pulled away after a few seconds, but she grabbed his shirt and yanked him back into another kiss. She gripped his shirt as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He felt her fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, and thats when he pulled away. "Haruhi what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, silly?" She giggled again.

"I don't know..." Hikaru stuttered.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Come oooonnnn, Hikaru! You know what I want..."

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "Are you sure?"

Haruhi reached up, grabbing his shirt and yanked the shirt off, tearing the buttons. "So sure."

Hikaru swiftly lifted her in his arms and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, tearing off her scarf. She was feeling the planes of his chest, making his heart race. She sat up on her knees on the bed, reaching up her back. "Hikaru, the zipper is stuck on the dress you gave me." Hikaru felt himself growing hard.

"I can help you with that," He said, reaching over and wrenching the zipper down her back. Hastily, he started pulling the dress off her. Once it was off, he got a good look at her. "Damn Haruhi," was all he said. She wore a lacey black bra and matching panties.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love." He responded, he felt his pants tighten around him.

"Let's play a game of I show you mine, you show me yours," She said reaching behind her back to unstrap her bra.

"K-Kay..." Hikaru stammered.

The black bra fell to the bedspread. Her small breasts were revealed. Hikaru nearly lunged to her, gripping her breasts and beginning to suck her nipple. She moaned and she tangled her hands in his hair. He moved from nipple to nipple for a while until her hands fell from his head and he felt her leaning down and placing her hands on his pants. "My turn," She slurred.

She slid his pants an boxers down to reveal a large cock, hard and ready. She wasted no time in petting it and sucking it. Hikaru felt himself moan loudly, pleasure filling him. "Oh god, Haruhi." But after a while of this, he finally decided it was time for his turn.

"You show me yours," Hikaru grinned evilly at her.

Haruhi lay on the bed, fully stretched out, "You do it for me."

With shaky hands, Hikaru reached for her underwear and pulled them down. She was wet already. He reached over and began to stroke her. She caught her breath and moaned, clutching the covers. He began to lick her pussy, sticking his tongue in and out of her multiple times. He gradually started to finger her, causing her to nearly scream out in pleasure.

"Hikaru!" She half spoke, half yelled. "Take me."

Hikaru grinned devilishly. He took his long, hard cock and brought it to her entrance, "This may hurt..."

"I don't care!" Haruhi shouted, "Just do it!"

Hikaru drove into her, she gave of a slight yelp but once he started a rythmn, she started moaning loudly but pleasurably. "Faster Hikaru..." She half whispered.

Hikaru pounded into her, Himself moaning. He had never felt this way before. "Haruhi! I love you!" He yelled.

Finally, they reached their climax and Haruhi felt a cool liquid fill her. Hikaru fell on top of her, breathing hard.

"Stay like this, Hikaru. Stay like this forever."

"I will..." Hikaru replied.


End file.
